Musings
by Sweetdeath04
Summary: Kyouraku Shunsui searches for the answer to a question that has illuded many Shinigami for years. What on earth is in that giant book of Nanao's?


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything associated with it!

**A.N.** _This is my first Bleach fanfic! I haven't read the manga and I've only just finished watching what's been released of the anime!!! I probably should have waited until I got some of that facts straight but it was a spur of the moment thing!!!_

_Enjoy!!!_

**Edited 16th August 2007: **_I can't believe I'm only getting around to this now! One of my very kind reviewers, __**OneMoreBite**__, informed me that all words ending with an 'o' must have a 'u' after them. Some change to translating Japanese to English. Anyway, now 'Taicho' has been changed to 'Taichou' and 'kido' is 'kidou'. Thanks __**OneMoreBite**__! I owe you one!!!_

_**Musings**_

Kyouraku Shunsui was a smart man. Oh no, he didn't act like it the majority of the time, but when the times called for his deductive mind, he was only too happy to use it. However, his mind, sharp and ready as it was, could also be used for less commendable purposes.

Like writing romantic poetry for his sweet Nanao-chan.

Or skiving off his office duties as a Taichou of the thirteen Gotei.

But it was none of these thoughts that occupied the depths of his mind at this particular moment. In fact, it was a question that eluded the minds of just about everybody in the thirteen Gotei, that he currently focused his attentions on, and anyone who _did_ know the answer either didn't wish to share it or was sworn to secrecy.

The question; What on earth was inside that giant tome of Ise Nanao's?

It was something that Kyouraku Taichou didn't know about his Nanao-chan and that certainly wouldn't do! So, being the good, responsible Taichou that he was, he set himself to the task and began researching.

It was a popular theory among the members of the eighth division that the book was indeed Nanao's Zanpakutou in disguise. It was a good theory, considering that very few had ever seen her wield her Zanpakutou. It was common knowledge that Nanao excelled in kidou and that this was her preferred form of combat. Shunsui, however, knew that Nanao's Zanpakutou was held in a dagger-like form, hidden from view in the folds of her robes. Also, he had never seen her take the tome into battle.

Another popular theory, created by those who _had_ watched in awe as Ise Fukutaichou bared her small, yet formidable Zanpakutou, was that the book was a copy of some of Soul Society's deadliest kidou enchantments. Shunsui didn't buy this theory, simply because he couldn't imagine Nanao stopping in the middle of fighting a Hollow or some other threat, just to look up a particularly nasty spell.

It certainly wasn't a diary. He had been informed of this by Matsumoto Rangiku. After persistent pestering, she had told him that, in fact, she acted as Nanao's diary. The two had been at the academy together, been through thick and thin, and despite their obvious differences, had become close, loyal friends. Not that this stopped Shunsui from trying to pry out even one of his Nanao-chan's secrets from Rangiku. He had gotten her so drunk one night that she could barely string two words together, yet she somehow managed to yell at him that he wouldn't get so much as a hint out of her. Kyouraku went home that night defeated, but commending Nanao's choice of friends.

It turned out that _his_ friends were not so helpful to him. Ukitake Jyuushiro, Taichou of the thirteenth division, and Nanao's former Taichou, had only informed him that the giant tome had only arrived at Ise's side after she had left his division to become Shunsui's Fukutaichou.

As he thought back on it, Jyuu-chan was correct. For the first few months after arriving at the eighth division, Nanao had been defenceless to her Taichou's advances, other than the occasional binding spell. As time went on, she received a fan from Ukitake to drive back Nanao's impertinent Taichou.

Then the book appeared.

It was now that he wondered if it was just another whacking device, it's sole purpose being to bruise his face after he had made another unwelcome suggestion. Coming to that very conclusion, Shunsui finally gave up his quest. Yes, sometimes thoughts of the giant book would drift lazily through his head, but never for very long.

He never noticed that every time he did something particularly annoying or suggestive to his Fukutaichou, that she would sit down in some dark corner or another and note it down in the book.

He never noticed that whenever he did something particularly kind or heroic for her, she would laboriously record every detail of the event.

If Kyouraku Shunsui ever cared to take a peak in the book, he would find that his lovely Nanao-chan's descriptions of his good points were far more numerous and detailed that his many flaws.

**A.N.**_ This was originally going to be a drabble! I wrote it in about an hour and a half in the local library while I'm on study leave for my GCSE's! Oh well, this can be my English revision!_

_Please review!!!_

_**Sweetdeath04**_


End file.
